Ultron
Ultron is an artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark, programmed with elements of Stark's personality, as the leader of a robotic peace keeping force. However, Ultron decides that the only way to ensure Earth's peace is to exterminate humanity, and becomes an enemy of The Avengers. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Capabilities To be added Relationships *Tony Stark - Creator turned enemy *Scarlet Witch - Ally turned enemy *Quicksilver - Ally turned enemy *The Vision - Offspring turned enemy *Ultron Sentinels - Army *The Avengers - Enemies Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (First appearance) - James Spader Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Joss Whedon and Kevin Feige have said that Ultron will not be a 'standard' robot, and will have more of a personality in the film, stating: "He's not a creature of logic - he's a robot who's genuinely disturbed. We're finding out what makes him menacing and at the same time endearing and funny and strange and unexpected, and everything a robot never is''."Joss Whedon Talks 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' with Feige adding: “We love Ultron from the comics, and have always loved Ultron, and at no point do we want him to just be a robot. We want him to have an extreme personality and attitude, and James Spader is doing an unbelievable job.”Kevin Feige Talks Age Of Ultron’s Big Bad * Joss Whedon and Robert Downey Jr. spoke with ''Entertainment Weekly and had this to say about Ultron's origins and motives/capabilities in the film: "Tony Stark has devised a plan that won’t require him to put on the Iron Man suit anymore, and should allow Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to get some much needed R&R as well. His solution is Ultron, self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark’s Iron Legion of drones to battle evildoers instead." while adding "Ultron lacks the human touch, and his superior intellect quickly determines that life on Earth would go a lot smoother if he just got rid of Public Enemy No. 1: Human beings." Whedon then went on to say: “Ultron sees the big picture and he goes, ‘Okay, we need radical change, which will be violent and appalling, in order to make everything better’; he’s not just going ‘Muhaha, soon I’ll rule!’”, “He’s on a mission, He wants to save us.”This week's cover: Meet the new boss in Marvel's 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' * In the mainstream comics, Ultron was a creation of Hank Pym (aka Ant Man), however, his origin within the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series has been largely altered, as it is now Tony Stark who creates Ultron. ** Also in the comics, Ultron is the creator of the The Vision, an android who is originally built and programmed to destroy the Avengers. The Vision however turns against Ultron and joins the Avengers. It is currently unknown if he does so in the film. *In the 2014 SDCC sizzle reel, Ultron recites "I've Got No Strings", a song from Pinocchio , a Walt Disney film about an inanimate being who gains sentience, Ultron serves as a dark parallel of Pinocchio. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers Age of Ultron 07.png UltronRises-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 10.png Avengers Age of Ultron 11.png Ultron1-AoU.png Avengers Age of Ultron 17.png Ultron2-AoU.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Entertainment Weekly First Look.jpg|First Official Look at Ultron and his army of Iron Legion. Rrr 2.jpg Quicksilver AAOU Concept Art.jpg|Ultron off-spring/spawn fighting Quicksilver - Concept art. Ultron's-conceptartjpg.jpg Ultron_mcu.png|First Look at Ultron in the Title Reveal Teaser Ultron.jpg|First Look at Ultron in the Title Reveal Teaser Ultron-avengers1.jpg|Pre-VFX Ultron on set in Italy O4zq.png|Pre-VFX Ultron on set in Italy Ultron Armor AOU.jpg|Ultron MK 1 at San Diego Comic Con 2014 UltronDroneSDCC'14.jpg|Ultron spotted on set References See Also *Ultron (Next Avengers) (Earth-616)| }} Category:The Avengers characters Category:Villains Category:Robots